Levi Seventeen
Biography Before Levi was a Ranger, Levi was a boy who likes Exploring and he is always writing in his journal. Like his fellow future Rangers, he now lives at New Adventure Bay City. Personality He is a very Airheaded at sometimes but always eager to lean new thing everyday. He also very Angry when his Favorite hat gets ruined. Relationships To See Levi's relationships, click Here. Forms and Rescue Changes Rescue Red= Like the other Rescuers, Levi is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into previous Red rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Rescue Buckle' *'Rescue Sabre' *'Rescue Gun' *'Rescue Buster' Mecha *'Rescue Fire Truck' Final Waves *''Rescue Blast and Slash''' Levi's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Rescue Gun And into his Sabre, Levi fires a Rescue Blast which is combined with the Rescue Slash. Levi performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. |-| Akarenger= :"Gorenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Akarenger **Weapons ***Red Bute ***Spear Bute **Attacks ***Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: |-| Spade Ace= :"JAKQ!" ―Transformation announcement *Spade Ace **Weapons ***'Big Bomber' **Attacks ***'J.A.K.Q. Hurricane' ***'Dengeki Kick' Appearances: |-| Battle Japan= :"Battle Fever!" ―Transformation announcement *Battle Japan **'Command Bat' ***'Spear' **'Penta Force' Appearances: |-| DenziRed= :"Denziman!" ―Transformation announcement *DenziRed **'Denzi Stick' **'Denzi Punch' Appearances: |-| VulEagle= :"|Sun Vulcan!" ―Transformation announcement *VulEagle **Weapons ***'Vulcan Stick' ****'Katana' **Attacks ***'Hiba Return' Appearances: |-| GoggleRed= :"Goggle-V!" ―Transformation announcement *GoggleRed **Weapons ***'Ribbon Sparks' Appearances: |-| DynaRed= :"Dynaman!" ―Transformation announcement *DynaRed **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' ***'Super Dynamite' ****'New Super Dynamite' Appearances: |-| Red1= :"Bioman!" ―Transformation announcement *Red1 **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***'Bio Team Kick' ***'Bio Electron Charge' Appearances: |-| ChangeDragon= :"Changeman!" ―Transformation announcement *ChangeDragon **Attacks ***'Dragon Attack' Appearances: |-| Red Flash= :"Flashman!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Flash **Weapons ***'Prism Holy Sword' This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 16: Flash Power! |-| Red Mask= :"Maskman!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Mask **Attacks ***'God Hand' ***'Life Aura' Appearances: |-| Red Falcon= :"Liveman" ―Transformation announcement *Red Falcon **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***'Falcon Break' Appearances: |-| Red Turbo= :"Turboranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Turbo **Attacks ***'Combination Attack' Appearances: |-| FiveRed= :"Fiveman!" ―Transformation announcement *FiveRed **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Super Five Ball' **Attacks ***'V Sword Attack' ***'Brother Attack' Appearances: 199 Heroes Movie, Gokaiger Episode 42 |-| Red Hawk= :"Jetman!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Hawk **Weapons ***'Bird Blaster' ***'Bringer Sword' Appearances: |-| TyrannoRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TyrannoRanger/Armed TyrannoRanger **Weapons ***'Ryugekiken' ***'Dragon Armor' ***'Zyusouken' Dragon Armor *Dragon Armor is only obtain when Anyone Changes into DragonRanger. When they does they will then ask TyrannoRanger to use it. And they will. TyrannoRanger can't use it without DragonRanger. No matter what. Appearances: |-| RyuuRanger= :"Dairanger!" ―Transformation announcement *RyuuRanger **Weapons ***'Dairen Rod' ***'Double Dragon Swords' ***'Great Wheel Blade' **Attacks ***'Qi-Power Shoot' Appearances: |-| NinjaRed= :"Kakuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *NinjaRed **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: |-| OhRed= :"Ohranger!" ―Transformation announcement *OhRed **Weapons ***'King Blaster' ***'Star Riser' ***'Olé Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser' ***'Super-Power Dynamite Attack' Appearances: |-| Red Racer= :"Carranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Racer **Weapons ***'Fender Sword' **Attacks ***'Driving Slash' ***'Gokai Kurumagic Attack' Appearances: |-| MegaRed= :"Megaranger! ―Transformation announcement *MegaRed **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: |-| GingaRed= :"Gingaman!" ―Transformation announcement *GingaRed **Weapons ***'Starbeast Sword' **Attacks ***'Mane of Fire' ***'Flame Flash' Appearances: |-| GoRed= :"GoGoFive!" ―Transformation announcement *GoRed **Weapons ***'V-Lancer' **Attacks ***'Brothership Smash' This form is exclusive to Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams. |-| TimeRed= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimeRed **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Vector End: Beat Three' ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' Appearances: |-| TimeFire= :"Timeranger!" ―Transformation announcement *TimeFire **Weapons ***'DV Defender' This form is exclusive to S3. The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 and Pt. 2. |-| GaoRed= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoRed **Weapons ***'Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword' Appearances: |-| HurricaneRed= :"Hurricaneger!" ―Transformation announcement *HurricaneRed **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: |-| AbaRed= :"Abaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *AbaRed **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: |-| Abare Mode= This form is exclusive to S3. Ep. 17 Abare Mode = Dino Guts. |-| DekaRed= :"Dekaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *DekaRed **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: |-| MagiRed= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MagiRed **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Magiranger Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: |-| Wolzard Fire= :"Magiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Wolzard Fire **Weapons ***'WolSabre & Jagun Shield' **Attacks ***'Blazing Shoot' This form is exclusive to S3 The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3. |-| Bouken Red= :"Boukenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Bouken Red **Weapons ***'Bouken Javelin' **Attacks ***'Red Zone Crash' Appearances: |-| GekiRed= :"Gekiranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GekiRed **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: |-| Go-On Red= :"Go-Onger!" ―Transformation announcement *Go-On Red **Weapons ***'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' ***'Road Saber' ***'Kankan Mantan Gun' **Attacks ***'Saber Straight' ***'Kankan Kong Express' Appearances: |-| Shinken Red= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Red **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk]]' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: |-| Hyper Mode= :"Super Ranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Hyper Shinken Red **Weapons ***'Kyoryumaru' Appearances: |-| Gosei Red= :"Goseiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gosei Red **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: |-| Gokai Red= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Red **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun *Attacks **Gokai Blast and Slash (ゴーカイブラストアンドスラッシュ Gōkai Burasuto ando Surasshu) Appearances: |-| Red Buster= :"Go-Buster!" ―Transformation announcement *Red Buster **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: |-| Kyoryu Red= :"Kyoryuger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kyoryu Red Appearances: |-| ToQ 1gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 1gou **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha Appearances; |-| AkaNinger= :"Ninninger!" ―Transformation announcement *AkaNinger **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AkaNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Shinobimaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: |-| Zyuoh Eagle= :"Zyuohger!" ―Transformation announcement *Zyuoh Eagle **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster ***EagRiser Appearances: |-| Shishi Red= :"Kyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shishi Red **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: |-| LupinRed= :"Lupinranger!" or "Masqueraise!" ―Transformation announcement *LupinRed **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang Appearances: |-| Patren 1gou ♂= :"Patoranger" or "PatoRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: |-| Lupin1gou= :"LupinRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *LupinRed and Patren 1gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: |-| GaoWhite= :"Gaoranger!" ―Transformation announcement *GaoWhite (Male) **Tiger Baton ***Belle Crisis, Byakko Cross Cut Was cut from Dream Sentai: Stage Fright. |-| GekiYellow= *GekiYellow **Weapons ***GekiTonfa ***GekiTonfa Long Baton **Beast-Fist Techniques ***Fierce Ki Infusion This form is exclusive to Dream Sentai: Stage Fright. |-| Shinken Blue= :"Shinkenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Shinken Blue **Secret Disks ***Double Disk **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Water Arrow (deleted scene) **Attacks This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 3 |-| ToQ 6gou= :"ToQger!" ―Transformation announcement *ToQ 6gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***Yudo Breaker This form is exclusive to S1 Ep. 13 |-| Kirenger= :"Gorenger!" ―Transformation announcement *Kirenger **Ki Sticker ***Attacks ****Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: |-| PteraRanger= :"Zyuranger!" ―Transformation announcement *PteraRanger (male version) **Weapons ***'Ptera Arrow' This form is exclusive to Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear" |-| MegaBlack= :"Megaranger!" ―Transformation announcement *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 '''Appearances:' |-| Gokai Silver= :"Gokaiger!" ―Transformation announcement *Gokai Silver **Waepons ***Gokai Spear Final Waves *Gokai Supernova: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Gun Mode, Gokai Silver fires a superchaged energy bullet at an opponent *Gokai Shooting Star: Inserting his Gokaiger Key into the Gokai Spear Spear Mode, Gokai Silver hurtles it like a projectile to pierce through the opponent. *Gokai Supernova and Slash: A team attack where Gokai Silver fires a Gokai Supernova which one of the other Gokaigers boots with a Gokai Slash. Appearances: |-| Patren 2gou= :"Patoranger" or "PatoRiser!" ―Transformation announcement *Patren 2gou **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: Trivia *Levi would always carry a Fob watch with him. *He is somewhat similar to Captain Marvelous. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Male Rangers